Linphea
Linphea (Lynphea in the Nickelodeon dub) is Flora and Miele's home realm. Linphea is covered with a very thick vegetation. The only royalty known in Linphea is Princess Krystal . Society From what can be seen in the series, the people of Linphea are very connected with nature and they live high up in the trees. They seem to also not afraid of heights, as they live up so high, and as displayed by Flora, who skips across a thin, shaky, woven bridge of vines and flowers with ease. There is also a Council of Ancients on Linphea. City of Trees The City of Trees is Flora's hometown. Like it name suggests, it is built high in the trees. Since technology is forbidden in the City of Trees, giant leaves are used as transport. Since the winds coming from the mountains are opposed to the direction the leaves must take to reach the city, the leaves must move very quickly, which can even cause a fairy to have dizziness. Flower Village There is a village made entirely of flowers on Linphea. Since it is made of sticky flowers, the ladybugs that are used as transport on Linphea do not go near them. Sage The Sage of Linphea is believed to be the leader of the realm while also the wisest person. She knows much of Linphea's history and was a major help to the Winx while the were searching for the Black Willow. The sage appears to be part tree as below her dress there are what seems to be roots connecting her to the water fall Lulia Lulia was mentioned by the Sage of Linphea and by Flora as a place which used to be a lush prosperous land found in the north of Linphea. It used to be the home of the two willow trees which were the source of life of Lulia until the Great Realm Fire which turned Lulia into a wasteland and burned one of the willow trees completely. The other was badly damaged and came to be known as the Black Willow and it left Lulia out of sadness because its sister once stood there. The Water Stairway When the Black Willow left Lulia it settled inside a cave found in a mountain and started weeping in memory of its sister. Its tears formed a pond, and they started flowing out of the cave and up the cliffside, forming the Water Stairway, a waterfall which flows upside down since its water flows upwards instead of flowing downwards like other waterfalls. Its water has the ability of reversing time and some of it was used to heal Faragonda after Valtor trapped her in a tree in Season 3. Fauna There are human-sized insects that are used as public transport, and many other types of birds insects and creatures in the forests.they were used to go to the balck willow tree Trivia *''Linphea'' is a variation of the Italian word "Linfa", which means Plant Sap. *Krystal is known as the Princess of Linphea in the nick version. *In other versions, Linphea is called "The Fifth Moon of Marigold". Marigold is the common name for Tagetes erecta, a species of plant native to Mexico and Central America. Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Realms Category:Season 3 Category:Linphea Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Flora